


In Time

by Katherine



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Always a girl, Ezran is a girl, Gen, Pre-Canon, tadpoles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: It wasn't that Callum thought that they would have been closer if they had both been princes. They were close. But he did wonder now and again if there might have been a difference in the kind of time they spend together.





	In Time

It wasn't that Callum thought that they would have been closer if they had both been princes. They were close. But he did wonder now and again if there might have been a difference in the kind of time they spend together.

Even princes couldn't have shared a room, Callum expected. Protocol or some such, as if it would suggest the King didn't have enough fancy castle space. But maybe he and Ez could have shared a suite.

And maybe, if Callum were the older brother not to Crown Heir Ez but to Crown Prince Ezran... maybe a brother would spend even more time with Callum. Not quite as much with Claudia as Ez did. Claudia was older, but there was some apparently-irresistible need for girls-only time doing special things. Things like collecting tadpoles, which had been a secret until Ez and Claudia came back from the pond with a bucket.

But Ez did look really happy, wiggling her fingers in the big tank they'd put into her room. There was a bigger tangle of waterweed in it today than last time Callum had looked. And that wasn't the only difference.

"Weren't there more tadpoles?" Callum said out loud, incautiously.

Claudia patted Ez's shoulder, then winked pointedly over Ez's bent head to Callum.

"I took the smaller ones back to the pond." Claudia sounded very definite about that, which had Callum a little more rather than less inclined to believe her.

Ez was letting the remaining tadpole nibble at her hand. Actually, not a tadpole any more, but whatever a halfway to being a grown Glow Toad was. It had legs and was fatter than Callum remembered the tadpoles. Only a stub of tail left.

"This one's my friend. I've named him Bait," Ez declared happily. Her arms were wet and there was a trailing leaf on one shoulder.

Callum fixed a smile on his face. He had to have the right expression. Ready for when Ez looked up from her new pet that maybe had eaten some of its cousins. He hoped that Bait would take a while to grow teeth.


End file.
